


Home and Hearth

by Ravestablood



Series: Tricksy Sam [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sam Needs To Love Himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravestablood/pseuds/Ravestablood
Summary: Loki takes Sam to his new home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long, but here it is! I know it's really bad lol but it's all I got. Thank you so much for all your support :)

When Loki took Sam to his home, it wasn't at all like Sam was expecting. When the motel room's scenery disappeared and he was transported somewhere else, he expected a home to match Loki's personality. He thought that the furniture was going to be over-luxurious, expensive, but tacky. Sam thought it was going to resemble the trickster's larger-than-life attitude. 

But it wasn't like that at all. In fact, it wasn't even the same place Loki had brought Sam the night before in order to patch him up. The room they appeared in was a bit on the smaller side, but quaint. It seemed to be a sitting room, with a large, roaring fireplace and many book shelves. There were comfy looking leather couches that looked like you'd just sink in if you were to sit in one. The seats were strategically placed around a coffee table, right in front of the fireplace. 

Everything in the room seemed to have an earthy tone, and Sam loved it. It was undoubtedly very homey, and he wondered if he was allowed to take a look at the books placed on the shelves all around the room. 

“So, kiddo, think you'll like it here?” Loki asked. He could see the wonderment in Sam's eyes. “Nothing here is off limits,” Sam's eyes widened, turning his head to take a look at all the shelves that contained countless books. 

“You mean I could read all these?” Sam said breathlessly. 

“Of course!” Loki smirked. “Mi casa es su casa, and all that jazz. Now come, you can read later. I'd like to show you to your room.” 

“You mean I get my own room?” He didn't it was possible, but Sam's eyes got even wider. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid. He's never had a room to call his own. But this was Loki's chance to fix that. 

“Well, yeah. Where do you think I'd make you sleep? The floor?” Loki laughed and started to lead Sam into the next room. It was a kitchen, filled with modern stainless-steel appliances. In the middle was a wooden island, with bar stools surrounding it. “Obviously, this is the kitchen. I am a bit of a chef, you see.” 

“I thought you could just snap up anything. Why go through the trouble?” Sam asked with curiosity. It seemed a little pointless to him. 

“I find cooking and baking fun. I don't spend all my time doing trickster business. So I spend some of my time making food. That, and watching telenovelas.” The god smirked, and then began to lead Sam into a hallway. “Your room is down here. There's more to the house, but I'll let you have some fun and discover it.” 

Loki came to a halt in front of a wooden door with a golden-looking knob. “I hope you like it, I prepared it last night on the chance you would come with me.” He stepped aside, letting Sam step forward and open the door himself. Sam was buzzing with excitement. He's never had something that was fully his, and here Loki was offering a room to call his own. 

Slowly, Sam reached forward and turned the knob. The door pushed open and Sam took a step inside the room. His room. There was a large bed placed against the far wall. It appeared to have green silk sheets, and a comfy looking mattress. On the other side of the room was a dark oak desk, with a padded chair and single lamp. 

The room was amazing. It was everything he could have hoped for and more. He turned around to look at Loki, who had an eyebrow raised in question.

“And?” Sam smiled wide, and in a burst of energy, he jumped at Loki and brought him into a large hug. “Whoa, hey there. I'll take this as an 'I like it'?” 

“It's perfect, Loki. Thank you.” After several more seconds of silence, Sam seemed to remember who exactly he was hugging. 

Loki was very warm, and he smelled characteristically sweet. Sam couldn't help but think back to the night before. The dark, golden eyes that seemed to be staring right into his soul. The god appeared to be so different last night. Darker, more cruel, and very dangerous. Sam knew what Loki was capable of, but he wasn't afraid. 

In fact, he as more that not afraid. Sam had this strange attraction for this being who he has only met ten hours ago. It was almost like a pull; like some force was tethering them together. At least, that's what it was like for Sam. 

Reluctantly, they both separated from each other. 

“Welp, I'm glad you like it, Samalam. Nothing in here is permanent, you know. Anything can be changed.” Loki smiled up at the boy. Sixteen years old and the kid was growing like a weed. He didn't know why, but something inside him was aching to protect, to guard, and to take care of. There was even an underlying feeling of something else. 

But the kid was only sixteen. He had some growing to do before Loki can act on anything. Of course, he didn't need to wait, but the trickster liked to consider himself a gentleman. 

The pagan knew that there was something unusual about this attraction, but he couldn't quite figure it out. Sam was special, he knew that. Chosen by angels a long time ago to be Lucifer's vessel. Except, that wasn't it. Sam's soul was calling to him, practically reaching out to him, and Gabriel's grace was answering. His thoughts were interrupted by Sam's stomach growling. 

“Come on, kid,” the trickster laughed. “I'll fix you up some breakfast.” Loki led Sam back down the hallway and back into the kitchen. Once there, he sat Sam down at the island, then walked over to the other side. 

“Alright,” the deity started. “What are you feeling today?” Scrunching up his eyebrows, Sam tried to decide what he wanted, unsure if he had any boundaries.

“I'm not sure,” he said. “Fruit?” 

“Don't say it like it's a crime, kiddo.” Loki smiled genuinely. He snapped his fingers and what seemed like a breakfast feast appeared on the table. There was a large array of different types of fruit from all over the world, along with the typical eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes. “You seem to be having a hard time, so I decided to help you out.” 

Sam said a sweet 'thank you' and began to pick at the assorted foods. “However, I did want to talk about future plans.” The god said. “You don't need to, but if you were interested, I was wondering if you would like to be my apprentice.” 

The hunter froze, processing Loki's words. “You mean be a trickster? Like you? But I don't have any powers.” Loki's eyes held a knowing glint to them. 

“Well, that isn't entirely true, my Sammich.” he said.”But that's a topic for another day. If you want, I can start taking you on jobs with me. See what it's like in the field, y'know? Shouldn't be too hard for you, considering you're a hunter and all.” 

“But what if I don't like it?” 

“Then you don't need to do it, plain and simple. I'm not forcing you here, kiddo. I'm giving you a choice.” Loki wanted to give Sam as many choices as possible, since he's been robbed of all his choices since before he was born. 

The younger one looked like he was thinking hard, but it appears as though he already made up his mind. “Okay,” he said. “I want to do it.” the god grinned.

“Alright! We are rolling!” He then pointed to Sam's barely-touched plate of food. “Now eat, we can discuss more later. 

Sam matched his grin, picked up his fork, and continued eating.


End file.
